The sands of time
by meNyou.2
Summary: “We’ve been sent into the past to the time when our parents were at school, we have no idea how to get back and we can’t ask anyone for help and I’m supposed to calm down!” She shrieked. Albus P./Rose W./Scorpius M. get send back in time
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, I haven't written a fanfic concerning Harry Potter before, so I don't know if it's any good. I also don't have a beta. If there are grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is remotely familiar. (Well, that's kind of obvious, isn't it?)**_

**CHAPTER 1: Shards and sand**

Today was a long day. Taking all of the classes she was taking was rather exhausting. Rose grabbed her History of Magic book and put it in her bag with her notes. She poked Albus in his ribs to let him know the class had ended. He always slept through history lessons. If it wasn't for her notes he wouldn't have gotten his OWL. Next to him Scorpius had laid his head on the table too. She poked his sides too. None of the two boys reacted. _Well I tried. _Rose thought. She opened her bag and pulled half of the content out of it. On the bottom of her bag she found her wand. She looked round her. All of the other students had already left the room. Even professor Binns was gone. He didn't even care that there were still two students sleeping on their desk. She pointed her wand at the two sleeping figures and muttered "Aguamenti." A jet of water left the tip of her wand and soon they were soaked from head to toe. They both jumped up startled and turned their heads to the source of their awakening.

Rose smiled at the two before her. Albus' chair had fallen to the ground and he was looking from Rose to his clothes and back at Rose again, not really sure if what he thought had happened, really happened. His hair stuck out more than ever and his slytherin tie hung askew . Scorpius on the other hand was scowling at her. His blond hair plastered to his forehead. "Really funny, Rose. Freaking hilarious!" Rose just shrugged and placed her books back in her bag.

"When did class end?" Albus asked still not quite awake.

"Uh, about 15 minutes ago." Rose pointed her wand at the two of them again and casted a dryingspell. Rose smiled innocently at them. "And you don't have to thank me for waking you up. You're welcome." Scorpius glared at her.

"Well, let us repay the favour. We'll carry your books, won't we, Al?" Albus nodded and took her bag from her.

"I'll carry it myself." Rose strode over to him and tried to take her bag from him, but he held it over her head. "You know I don't like it when people touch my stuff."

Albus grinned before changing his expression to an obviously fake hurt one. "But we're not just any people are we, Rose" She rolled her eyes at him and stuck out her hand.

"My bag."

"Fine here it is." Albus placed it in her hands, but then snatched something out of it. "What's this?" He held out a long golden necklace with a round pendant. It was inscribed with runes and in the middle of the pendant, there was a little hourglass filled with what almost looked like silver sand. "I haven't seen this before." Rose's eyes widened.

"Give it back."

"This seems important, don't you think Scorpius? Who did you get it from? Have you got a boyfriend we don't know about?" Rose scoffed. Albus threw the necklace towards Scorpius who caught it with one hand.

"Stop throwing it around!"

"Guess it is from a boyfriend, Scorpius." Albus laughed, while Scorpius was still looking at the pendant.

"Boyfriend huh?" He asked. "Since when?" Rose walked up to him, but he threw the necklace back to Albus.

"Guys, come on. Give it back."Rose jumped up and down between the two them, trying to get it back. "This...is... so...juvenile."

"Oh, Rosie we're just having fun. You know fun, you should try it some time." Albus spoke before throwing the necklace back into the air again.

"I had fun a few minutes ago when I woke you two up."

"You do know we still have your necklace, right? If you ever want it back, I wouldn't laugh at us." Scorpius passed it back to Al.

"Fine ok, I'm sorry, but just stop throwing it around. If it breaks then..."

"Then we'll buy you a new one." Albus threw it back over her head.

"It's not just a necklace you idiot, so give it back! Aha!" Rose had grabbed the golden string that was attached to the little hourglass. She gave it a yank, but Scorpius had gripped the other end of the cord and pulled it back. The cord slipped out of Rose's hand and Scorpius who had expected some resistance fell to the ground. Albus tried to catch the necklace, but even his Seeker reflexes weren't fast enough to prevent the following event. The little hourglass whirled around frantically until it made contact with the hard stone floor right between Scorpius and Rose. The glass shattered in a million pieces and the sand covered all of their shoes and even Scorpius' pants. Rose took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'll buy you a new one, I promise." Scorpius said standing up, while wiping the sand of of his trousers. Rose tore her gaze of the broken shards on the ground and gave him the most menacing look he had ever seen.

"You'll buy me a new one?! You don't even know what that was, do you!" Scorpius looked at Albus for help, but he had taken a step backwards, hoping he would be safe from Rose's wrath. "It wasn't a necklace, you idiot!" Before Rose could start yelling again a wind swept the sand into the air, so it surrounded all of them. The sand whirled around them and Rose's threatening look had turned into a frightened one. But as quick as it had started, it ended. The glistening sand fell to the ground and disappeared. Rose turned her head and looked around before sighing.

"Nothing changed." She exhaled relieved. Albus gave Scorpius a quizzical look before scraping his voice in the most cautious way he could master. Rose gazed up at him.

"What just happened?" was his genius input.

"You should thank Merlin, that nothing happened, because do you know what could have happened?" Albus opened his mouth to answer, but Rose ignored him and went on with her tirade. It was best not to interrupt her, so Albus closed his mouth. "Of course you don't. Well that WAS a time-turner. We could have been send to the past! What if we suddenly appeared here two weeks in the past?! Do you know what that would do with the timeline?! Well?" She looked from Albus to Scorpius.

"Well, nothing happened, right? So let's just go to our rooms, put away our stuff and go eat." Scorpius said. Albus nodded and Rose rolled her eyes before responding with a sigh. "Whatever."

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it's short, but the next chapters will be longer. It would be great if you left a review. Tell me if you liked it, if you saw any mistakes, if you have any suggestions,… whatever you want. **_

_**Thanks**_

_**L.**_


	2. When are we?

_**A few people asked about their age and the house they're sorted in, so here is the information. It would have been in this and one of the following chapters, anyway. ;)**_

**_Rose: 6th year, Ravenclaw_**

**_Albus: 6th year, Slytherin_**

**_Scorpius: 6th year, Slytherin_**

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything and I never will -_-**_

**CHAPTER 2: When are we?**

"_Well, nothing happened, right? So let's just go to our rooms, put away our stuff and go eat." Scorpius said. Albus nodded and Rose rolled her eyes before responding with a sigh. "Whatever." _

* * *

Albus, Scorpius and Rose were silently walking through the halls. Rose was in a rather bad mood. She wasn't looking forward to explaining how her time-turner got smashed into little glass shards. Professor McGonagall had told her to be careful. She could still remember her exact words.

"This is a great responsibility and if it was anyone else, I wouldn't even have thought about asking for a time-turner. You know as well as me that they are extremely rare after the attack in the Department of Mysteries. I trust that you will handle it carefully."

And now she had to go and tell her that it broke. She could already see how it would go.

"Hi, I need another time-turner, because Scorpius broke the first one. If it's not too much trouble anyway, I know that they're pretty rare nowadays."

"Oh yes, of course. No problem at all. Do you want two of them just to be sure?" If life only was that easy, but it wasn't so it would go a little bit different. If she was lucky she would only get a lecture. That probably wouldn't happen either. Maybe a few detentions. That sounded more likely.

Rose was rudely brought back to the normal world, when Scorpius pulled her by her arm. She could just see Al being pushed behind a tapestry. A second later she had also disappeared behind it. Rose could only see the vague outlines of Scorpius when he peeked through the gap between the wall and the tapestry. She looked next to her at Albus who was rubbing his shoulder. He looked up too and watched Scorpius for a while before turning back to Rose with a raised eyebrow. He motioned to Scorpius who was still plastered to the wall.

"What is he doing?" He whispered. Scorpius turned his head and signalled Albus to be quiet before he turned towards the little gap again. Rose and Al gave each other a quizzical look, but didn't say a word. After a minute of silence Scorpius turned around and sat himself down with his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

"Shit." Rose placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius looked up into her eyes. She was clearly worried about his sudden change in demeanour. He decided it was better to look at Albus, but even he seemed nervous.

"I think something happened."

"What do you mean?" Rose didn't look worried anymore, instead she looked frightened. "Scorpius, what do you mean? What happened?" She continued.

"I think we travelled back in time."

"WHAT!" Rose shrieked. "No! No! No, we didn't. Scorpius tell me this is just one of your stupid jokes." He didn't say a thing. "No, not happening." Rose said again. "This can't be happening. Do you know what that would mean? I'll be blamed for everything. McGonagall told me to be careful and look at us now. We're in the past." Albus took one of her hands and gave it a little squeeze. She calmed down almost automatically. He didn't even had to say a thing. "We'll just have to stay low for a while. We have to look for a place to stay for a couple of days and then we can come back from the moment we left." She smiled at Albus and then at Scorpius, but her smile faltered almost immediately when she saw his expression hadn't changed. Albus had noticed it too.

"So we have to stay low for a little while longer?" He asked his friend. The absence of his reply said enough. "So just how much longer?" Scorpius sighed.

"Over 20 years." Albus gaped at him and Rose began to stammer.

"What?" she asked quietly. She looked defeated and it wasn't something they were used to. "Why should we wait that long?"

"I saw someone walking through the hall. I didn't really recognize him at first, but then I did. I saw him on one of my dad's pictures once. The ones from when he was still at school."

"Are you sure it wasn't just someone who looked like him?" Albus asked.

"No, I'm sure. It was Vincent Crabbe." Albus looked like he just got hit by a bludger. Vincent Crabbe had been killed during the battle of Hogwarts and that was almost 25 years ago. So they were at least send 25 years into the past.

"Vincent Crabbe?" Rose whispered so quietly you almost couldn't hear it, but soon her voice became louder until she was yelling at him. "This is all your fault!" She started punching him rapidly, venting all of her emotions on him. Unfortunately for Scorpius the main emotion she was feeling at the moment was anger. Albus took hold of her waist and pulled her of Scorpius.

"Rose, calm down. We'll find a way to get back ok?" This only enraged her more and it took Albus a lot more energy to restrain her.

"Calm down? Scorpius Malfoy, I hope for you that you didn't just say that. We've been sent into the past to the time when our parents were at school, we have no idea how to get back and we can't ask anyone for help and I'm supposed to calm down?!" She shrieked.

"Rose!" Albus shouted over her screams. "Scorpius is right." She looked at him incredulously. "We have to stay calm. What's the point of freaking out. It won't help us. And if you keep yelling somebody will find us and we can't have that. Ok?" Rose couldn't deny that he was right. She had to stay calm and find a way out of here. Albus had always been the one to calm her down. He did it when they were kids and he still did it now. He also was the middle man. Always interfering when the fights between her and Scorpius got out of hand. He was one of the only people who could reason with her and that's a rather useful quality, seeing as she had inherited the famous Weasley temper.

"Fine." She said. Scorpius was fixing his tie and hair. He had never had her attack her even though they fight regularly. None of the two said a thing, so Albus decided to break the silence.

"How come we went over 25 years back in time? I mean, isn't a time-turner only supposed to go a few hours back?" Rose sighed.

"It's because the hourglass broke. It's used to control the time you go back. Normally, you can't go back over 24 hours, but because it broke, we couldn't restrain it."

"So it's not that bad, is it?" Scorpius asked. Rose gave him a look that quieted him down immediately. "I just mean, that we could have been send back to the time of the founders." He muttered. Rose looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke again. "I don't think we could have been send that far in the past. A time-turner only has a little amount of time-sand, so it probably wouldn't send us further back than 35 or 40 years."

"That's still pretty far back." Albus said quietly before resting the back of his head against the wall.

"Yes, but we haven't been sent 40 years back, have we? How old did Crabbe look?" Rose turned towards Scorpius.

"I don't know. He looked about our age, but he always was a big guy, so he could be younger. I think he's in the same year as us though."

"So that would mean he's 16 and our parents were 17 at the battle of Hogwarts. That was in 1997, so that means we're probably in 1996. That's exactly 25 years." Rose said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I think we should look for help." Albus stated. Rose gave him a look.

"Haven't you been listening? We can't just start walking around. If somebody sees us it could change everything."

"And haven't you been listening to the stories about our parents' time at school. You can't alter the events when you're in the past, because we already did it. The future us have already been back in time before and if they did something to change anyone's actions, we have to do that again. Otherwise we would really be changing the past. It's like the night they saved Sirius Black, isn't it? If they wouldn't have went back, he would have died." Scorpius looked a little bit confused and Rose was deep in thought.

"I guess you're right. So what do we do?" She asked.

"Well we can't stay here forever, now can we? We could go get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry." Rose and Albus nodded. They were hungry too. They decided to go to the kitchens. The halls looked rather deserted, but to be sure Rose poked her head out first. They had to be careful, their future selves may have been here before, but it wasn't a good thing to just walk around the halls like that, seeing as Scorpius and Albus looked exactly like their fathers. So after they decided on the route towards the kitchen and a few escape plans, they left the narrow corridor and moved in the direction of the kitchen.

_**A/N: Again, I hope this chapter wasn't boring and a complete waste of time. Reviews are welcomed with open arms. Mistakes, questions, just send a message.**_

_**Thanks**_

_**L.**_


	3. The first task

**_So SKLBug210 pointed something out a few days ago. My timeline isn't completely accurate. The Battle of Hogwarts was in 1998 instead of 1997 and not all of their parents were 17. I didn't change it in the previous chapter, because I'm too lazy. So just so you know._**

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own a thing.**_

**CHAPTER 3: The first task**

_So after they decided on the route towards the kitchen and a few escape plans, they left the narrow corridor and moved towards the kitchen._

* * *

It seemed that the plans they had made for a quick escape were unnecessary. It looked like the castle was completely disserted. They hadn't seen a living creature on their way to the kitchens. Well, they did see Peeves floating towards the Astronomy Tower, but he isn't really alive anymore, is he? The only noise that could be heard, came from Albus' stomach. When they arrived at the painting and tickled the pear they were greeted by a couple of elves. They surrounded them, waiting to be ordered to make something.

"Harry Potter, sir. You came to see Dobby. Can Dobby do anything for mister Harry?" A small house elf squeaked. He looked at Albus with his tennis balsized blue eyes. Scorpius and Rose turned around to look at the little elf too. When he saw Scorpius, his expression changed immediately. His bat-like ears drooped and he looked fearful. Rose stepped forward and knelt down.

"Hi, my name is Rose." She said while sticking out her hand. Dobby just stared at it. "So you're Dobby?" He nodded."Yes, miss."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. These are my friends Al and Scorpius." She continued. Dobby turned his attention at the two boys.

"You look just like Harry Potter, sir." He said. Rose smiled up at Albus. "And you look just like Mr. Draco." Rose smiled again. "He is not a good boy, It is good you look like Harry Potter." Dobby said to Al. Scorpius face fell, while Rose had a fit of laughter, but she stopped abruptly when she saw Dobby slamming his head against the table. "Bad Dobby, bad bad Dobby." Scorpius grabbed him by his arm and pulled him away from the table. He then made sure he was on eye-level with the elf and held him firmly so he couldn't run away. "I order you to stand still." The tiny elf froze almost immediately, but you could still see him shaking. It obviously took him a lot of effort to not punish himself. "Could you maybe make us something to eat?" Dobby stopped shaking and nodded his head. "Certainly sir, what should Dobby make sir?" Scorpius turned to Al and Rose.

"Anything is fine. Just give us the leftovers." Al spoke. Apparently House-elves don't have to listen to you all of the time, because they prepared a whole feast. All the food you could think of was placed on the table before them. They placed themselves at the table and began to eat.

"Dobby? Do you know where everybody is?" The halls were disserted, when we came here." Rose asked.

"Dobby thinks everybody went to the task, miss Rose."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Which task?"

"The first task, sir." Al chuckled. They weren't really getting any useful information out of Dobby. "Dobby wanted to go see, Harry Potter, but he must make food for diner." Rose, Scorpius and Albus all looked at each other. "Dobby heard mister Harry Potter must fight Dragon."

"Dragons?" Rose questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Dobby is very sure, miss Rose."

"Dragons as in the Triwizard Tournament?" Dobby nodded again.

"That means they're not in their sixth year like us, but in their fourth." Albus exclaimed. "I definitely want to see that."

"Me too." Scorpius stood up and Albus followed.

"Don't you think it would be weird if suddenly you two would walk to the stands together? You look exactly like your dads. Al, uncle Harry is supposed to be competing and Scorpius, your dad hated our family. We can't just walk over there."

"Of course we weren't thinking that, Rose" Albus said.

"We were thinking, that you could use your transfiguring skills to disguise us." Scorpius completed. "Different hair and eye colour, maybe get rid of Al's glasses and nobody will notice us." Rose glanced at Albus who seemed to think it was the greatest idea ever and took out her wand. She first pointed it at Albus and his messy black hair coloured a light brown and didn't stick out as much as before. His emerald eyes changed brown too and the last thing she did was change the shape of his glasses. She then turned to Scorpius and made a few swift movements with her wand. His blond hair had turned black and had grown almost an inch and a few freckles had appeared on the bridge of his nose. She didn't think it was necessary to change his eye colour, so she left them the same shade of grey as they were.

"Ready, now let's go." Rose said. "Thank you for the amazing food, Dobby" She took the arms of the two next to her and they made their way over to the first task. Most of the stands were already filled and it seemed like somebody was already fighting a dragon. Several ohs and ahs could be heard from the crowd. They climbed the stands and found a few empty places. They were just in time to see Viktor Krum hit his dragon with a spell right in the eye. The dragon started stomping around and squashed a few of her eggs. The crowd groaned loudly.

"I guess that wasn't supposed to happen." Albus muttered. Krum ran forward and dodged the dragons tail, before grabbing one of the eggs. The crowd started cheering.

"Wow, did you see how fast he was? He has to be the fastest so far."

"Yes, but his dragon squashed half of the eggs. He's probably going to lose some points there." People spoke enthusiastically all around them.

"Did your dad already fight his dragon?" Scorpius whispered. As if on cue a whistle was blown and Albus' dad came into view. People started shouting again, but instead of the cheers they heard a few moments ago, they sounded mockingly. When Rose turned around her eye fell on a badge pinned on a girls robes. Support Cedric Diggory appeared on the batch, but soon it changed into Potter stinks. Next to her Scorpius had also noticed the badges.

"Who would do such a thing?" It didn't take long for her question to be answered.

"Do you like them?" Rose turned towards the boy who had just spoken and her eyes widened. It's a really strange experience looking at the younger version of your friend's father, especially if he looks just like said friend. Rose just stared at him. "I asked you if you liked them?" Draco Malfoy asked again. Scorpius gave her a little push.

"Actually no, I don't." She said in an ice cold tone. "They're kind of tacky, don't you think? I mean, look at them, it's like they've been made by toddlers and 'Potter stinks', you would think that if you would actually spend money on these badges, you would find something more original. These were obviously made by an amateur." Draco Malfoy looked mortified. When Albus started laughing he turned towards him.

"What are you laughing about?" He sneered. "Are you in Slytherin?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I would think about which people you consider your friends. There is a significant difference between the right and wrong kind." Draco told him. "Maybe you shouldn't hang around the Ravenclaw girl. You should know your priorities. The same counts for you." He said signalling to Scorpius.

"I think we can figure that out for ourselves." Scorpius said threateningly. "And maybe you shouldn't insult the friends of people that are a few years older than you." He added menacing. They turned back to the dragon and Rose stepped a bit closer towards Scorpius. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear. He looked at her and gave her a little smile and she smiled back.

"Wow, did you just see that?!" Albus yelled. He had already turned his attention back towards the field. Rose and Scorpius looked at the scene before them. Harry was flying on his broomstick and neither Rose or Scorpius knew how he got it. They didn't see him carrying it to the field. Harry flew straight down and pulled out of the dive right in time. The dragon had released a jet of fire and it would have burned Harry if he had pulled up a second later.

A booming voice sounded over all of the screams and gasps. "Great Scott, He can fly! Are you watching this Mr. Krum." Albus eyes had widened considerably as he was watching his father in awe. When Rose watched her uncle she could definitely see the resemblance between him and his son. They already looked alike, but they had also the same flying technique. It didn't seem to cost them any effort. It was like it was their second nature and it was funny to see Al admiring his dad so much, if you knew that he flies with the same grace as his father does. Harry was circling higher and higher and the dragon seemed to become dizzy. Harry plummeted, just as the dragon breathed fire again. He evaded the flames, but the spiked dragon's tail didn't miss its target. One of the spikes scraped Harry's shoulder. A big rip in his robes made it possible to see the bleeding cut underneath. The crowd groaned loudly. Harry didn't seem able to get the dragon away from her eggs. He began to fly from one way to another. Every time he changed direction, he rose a little bit higher in the air. The dragon shot another jet of fire, but he dodged it easily. There was no other choice. The dragon had to get away from her eggs if she wanted to get Harry. She spread her wings and Harry used that moment to speed off to the ground. He let loose of his firebolt and grabbed the golden egg. He soared over the stands, the golden egg held over his head, like a trophy. The crowd erupted in cheers and the commentator had great difficulty to speak loud enough, so everybody would hear.

"Look at that!" He was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!" Albus and Rose were cheering like mad. Scorpius had placed his hands around his mouth and was yelling."And that's how it's done!"

Harry disappeared inside a tent and the people in the stands made their way towards the castle. Rose, Scorpius and Albus followed them . "That was amazing!" Albus yelled. "I mean did you see it, the way he dodged the fire. I thought he was done for when the tail hit him, but he just kept going. When they tell this story at Christmas they don't do it justice. When he caught the egg, that dragon didn't even have time to react. And he was flying his firebolt. He was that fast on an old firebolt. Well, I guess it's new here, but still." Albus kept rambling. Rose laughed and spoke loudly.

"Isn't he just adorable, Scorpius?" She nudged her usually blond friend. He didn't seem as excited as he was a few moments before. "Scorpius? Are you ok?" He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Just peachy." He added. His already pale face had whitened even more and even Albus looked concerned. "I'm fine, just a little bit nauseous." Rose took hold of his arm and led them to the space next to the bleachers. She placed her hand on his forehead and looked at him intently. "You don't feel warm." She said softly, worry evident in her voice.

"Could it be because of the timetravelling?" Al asked.

"Then wouldn't it affect us all?" Al looked thoughtful.

"Scorpius was covered in the sand. I was standing further away and Rose, you took a step back too." Rose nodded.

"It makes sense." She rubbed her forehead. "But I think the nausea was just delayed with us Al."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm not really feeling well either." Rose sat herself down. A wind lifted the leaves laying on the floor up in the air. Albus rubbed his forehead too. Their surroundings started changing until the wind suddenly stopped. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon and stars had appeared above their heads. The bleachers were gone and instead of the bustling of a hundred feet, it was almost completely quiet. They were standing on a bare patch of land. The leaves had disappeared and were replaced by a thick white layer of snow.

"Did we just travel through time AGAIN?"

_**A/N: Please Review. If you have a suggestion as to where they should pop up. Let me know. ******__I already have a few ideas, but I want to hear what you think._


End file.
